Tariel Infinatum
UNDER RETCON . Abilities Active Abilities Eyes of Entropy: Flames either depicted as black fire OR Fire that looks like the night sky, with cosmic displays dancing in the flames. The flame is created when particles of matter are destroyed, the flames themselves are not the ability, just the side-effect. The ability on a whole is the deconstruction of matter, it requires direct eye contact but can also be a property applied to objects. For example, Tariel can use his scythe to cut through matter because it has the properties of the ability limited to that which the scythe cuts. Soulless: With his Scythe, he can cutt through an opponent without leaving a mark, dragging their souls out of their body, those with enough willpower can resist it, however it will leave them scarred and bleeding out of their mouth and eyes if successful. Blink: With his Dark Angel teachings in the martial art known as 'Zakarune', he learned to use blink effectively in his battle sequences, teleporting to weakspots in the battle, effective against many foes but a master at hand to hand combat whom have understandings of their weaknesses can avoid this ability, but in a battle with multiple people, this ability is super effective for him to utilize as the numerous opponents will be focussing on each other as well as their opponent, which can let the Zakarune martial art take its full form, mixed with his other abilities this is not an ability to be taken lightly. Blackstar Generation: With his Arch-Eyes he can literally create out of nothing, Blackstar. Blackstar is a nearly impervious material which can only be fully manipulated and bent by the singularity craftsmen of Daemos, now that Daemos is no more, the only one with this knowledge is Tariel, able to bend and manipulate blackstar to any form he wishes. It is a crystal-like and temporal mineral that only appears via extreme ruptures in time and space or through Dark Angel Arch-power. Creating weapons capable of snapping even the hardest and strongest materials, the Blackstar crystals were the primary weapon for all Dark Angels with high resistance to magical tampering, but after thousands of years of refinement, Dark Angels found the wholes and plotpoints of magical rupture and are the only ones with the knowledge to enchant Blackstar with magical properties, Tariel often uses magic and Blackstar hand in hand to trick enemies, outright barrage them with Blackstar spears or use as effective shields with reflecting or absorbing properties. Hand of Solaris: Dark Angels were the most technically advanced race in the early days of the universe mixed with their magical insight and arcane and divine knowledge. Hand of Solaris is a farcry from the sun generation that the Dark Angels used to create entire solar systems, however with small fusion power suns generated from Tariels fingertips to launch at his opponents can stred and destroy large areas with the force of a mini-nuke. It's weakness is that they are easily repelled by magically reflected shields as to control the direction and movement of the stars he creates is controlled by high magical control pointers. Black Sun: The second part of the Hand of Solaris, by taking the 5 small stars on his fingertips and crushing them in his palm beyond their swartzchild radius, he can create a mini black hole that will continue to consume and devour everything, pulling them in and crushing them with the high gravitational pull. Dark Angels also employed the creation of blackholes for scientific study and mastered control of them by phasing it and supressing the gravitational field equal to the pull of the blackhole, putting them in a perfect geostationary orbit, making it higher or lower dependant on distance. This is a weakness of the Black Sun technique however as if Tariel is compramised during this process, he would have to terminate the black hole or else be sucked in himself. Using smaller versions of this move in his hand can pull and also repel opponents and objects to him by shifting the gravitational triggers, he can even chose to direct the gravitational pull on certain individual objects via an unseen gravity funnel he can emit from the black sun in his hand. The Grim: The final form of the Blackstar armour known by most as the Shinikami, The Grim is a gigantic 60m tall humanoid with wings and is completely made out of Blackstar crystal, it surrounds Tariel with his body being housed in the head, controlling its actions like armour. It's a nearly invulnerable force but is incredibly slow and takes time to develop and create, but once it gets going, there is very few things in creation that can stop it. It is said to be the last thing that light will touch before being extinguished as it is said that this legendary form can wipe out solar systems. Though this is merely an overblown rumor, it is true that the longer Grim remains in the light, absorbing solar energy into it's crystals, the faster and stronger it becomes, take away light, it begins to shut down and even Tariel can not move it, but this being a weakness, those unknowing of it could face an ever evolving force that can grow in power exponentially. The ability uses a grown Scythe that draws on the power of Tariels own scythe, able to cut mountains in half with its shockwave, it can also fire blackstar Blades empowered by Dark Nova energy, it can blast Dark Nova out of its eyes and can pull out its final ability that drains it's solar energy completely leaving it drained and vulnerable, it performs the Grim Hand of Solaris, creating massive fusion balls of energy on it's fingers to throw at opponents proportional to it's own size, this move is so intensive that it is said to have been the cause of the entire Kingdom of Northeron to have been obliterated and sunk to the sea in a giant crator, though a full powered version of this move can certainly do this, it is important to note that this event only occured when Tariel fought for 24 hours in The Grim form, not understanding the connection to Solar energy, it gained enough power to obliterate the contenant, in a normal battle situation, this move still should not be taken lightly. One star has the capability to destroy an entire town , reducing it not to ash, not to dust, but to sub atomic particles, he will be firing 5, even possibly 10. He refuses to turn them into Black holes however as it would kill him in the process as his power will be drained and the blackhole would be unstoppable and massive, however it is not beyond his ability to do this. Dark Nova: Dark Nova is an ability where he gathers the energy of the sun into a ball and fires it at his opponent. As an energy based attack, it can clash with other energy based attacks of equal strength and due to it being powered by the sun, the more energy he gains from the sun the stronger he gets, either opting to fly closer to the sun to charge his ability as Solar energy disperses the farther away from the source OR using his Hand of Solaris technique to create 5 floating suns to increase his power. This abiity can also be manipulated in a blast, a beam and even an energy field. Cosmic Collision: Using the blackstar generation to its fullest potential, he teleports a giant mass of Blackstar into orbit. He then brings it crashing down to the planet, this giant mass of blackstar is roughly 2-3 km in size and travels at roughly 214 m/s, on Impact, generates a grand total of 577,392,000 GJ. Passive Abilities Immortality: Being Dark Angel, he is one of the few races immune to the effects of decay and destruction in both body and soul. This is due to the Dark Angels sharing only the highest traits of both Angelic and Demonic blood, Demons are not bound by the will of the a Source and hence the Elder God and are a pure representation of chaos, whilst Angels are completely connected to the source but are representations of order and the cycle of life and death. Both of these races can only be truly killed by each other, Angel weapons kill Demons and Demon weapons kill Angels, making them reborn into the cycle of death and rebirth ordained by the Elder God's apitite. As Dark Angels share the attributes of both they cannot be killed by these weapons, this does not mean they cannot be killed however. Many Dark Angels have died in the past but as their soul is not bound to the cycle they reincarnate and reconstitute in their own ether plane which could take years and can be put on hold by sealing the body of the dead Dark Angel. Serph and Mortal races pledge themselves to Gods and their cycles, and hence can die, Demons have their souls so twisted that they are completely destroyed when killed, Dark Angels are beings who fight against the authority of Gods and hence reject them, namely the Elder God. Dark Angel Physiology: Seraphim all share an extreme advancement and allignment with magic, Dark Angels are consumed by it, having both light and dark within them to manipulate. They also have a higher pain threshold than other Seraph races, verging close to Demonic resistance. This magic attunement and high resistance make them a perfect magical warrior and considered among even the elite as a dangerous race to contend with. Tariels long life only made him stronger and more resistant than any of his brother and sister Dark Angels could ever achieve. Arch-Eyes: Only achieved at a time of great pain and sorrow at the hands of injustice, Dark Angels can achieve the highest powers that the heavens and hells can produce, the Arch-Eye. The transendance into an Arch-Angel is one only a few have achieved among all Sepharim races, all of which have different triggers to activate, Dark Angels have had the sweet stick in terms of activation as the Dark Angels during the wars have suffered the most and due to their trigger being sorrow and loss, many Dark Angel Legends have arisen during this time. The eyes differ slightly between each Dark Arch-Angel but the common abilities that they gain are the ability to destroy matter completely by looking at it, the destruction of matter bursts into a celestial flame, only a few have survived this ability. Another ability is to create Black Star out of thin Air, which is the hardest and most powerful material in the universe, sought out by many. As for passive abilities, the Arch-Eyes allow him to see 2 seconds into the future, gives him the ability or curse of seeing events of great sorrow and pain in the universe. It also gives him enhanced vision by transending physical and material sight and seeing past all disturbances, for example, if he is blinded by a thick layer of smoke or walls he can see through them all no matter how dense by seeing past them as if they never existed. Trivia * According to Angelic Speach his name accually means Vengance (wrath) PassingEvil (Death Sin) this is a coincidence as his name is much more intimidating when spoken in english, his name is probably has to do with Lucifers want for vengance against the Angels. * His real name was revealed by his brother as Tariel, like humans, angels claim two names handed to them by the Source (in Tariels case, the Elder God in control of the source), Tariel was the name given as a reference to his prophecy as it means Light or Summer/Fire. The second name however unlike humans is given by the Angel itself, a peer into the soul of the Angel reveals the soul name, only a relative can peer into the vessel, his soul name was Infinatum which means Infinite or Eternal. In human tongue it can be translated to either, Infinite Light or Eternal Fire, which is a nod to his two personalities and two destinies.